Daxamite
|image = |real name = |planet of origin = Daxam |body type = Humanoid}}Daxamites are an alien humanoid race of beings who originate from the planet Daxam. Daxamites are basically humans in their structure and appearance, but their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth-based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than humans do. Various dimensional Daxamites have developed super-powers that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many their many super-powers. A xenophobic race by nature, Daxamites traditionally avoid interaction with other races except in cases where doing so will help to further their own goals, or secure the defense of their planet. It was an instance such as this that moved the Daxamites towards siding with the Dominators during the alien invasion of Earth several years ago. Daxamites are a humanoid race hailing from the planet Daxam. They are descended from Kryptonian settlers who interbred with the prehistoric Daxam natives, as such, they are the cousins of the Kryptonians and posses the same powers and abilities under a yellow sun. They were renowned for their biochemical research. They are fatally hyper-allergic to lead, though by the 31st century, they will have found a cure, enabling them to become renowned space explorers. It is believed that the daxamites are descendants of a large separatist group of Kryptonian that left krypton to live in another world in the first mission to colonize a dwarf red star, thousand years before the end of Krypton. We started at the beginning of the Kryptonian era when an alien race visited Krypton in prehistory, led by Bertron scientist, he and his team were responsible for creating the monster "Doomsday" that eliminated all the aliens, using one of their ships to leave Krypton to space, the rest of these ships were used by the primitive Kryptonians, giving the beginning the technological evolution in Krypton. 500 years later, Krypton was already mastering its technologies, initiating galactic exploration to other planets for 100 years. With the invasion of a hostile alien race called Vrangs, Krypton surrendered to them, where the Kryptonians became slaves for 5 years, Admiral Val-OR led a warring troop succeeding in ending slavery in Krypton by expelling all Vrangs, sacrificing his own life, his body was buried under his monument, beginning the foundation of the city of Kandor, after this event, the individual government of Krypton changed to a single government, which commanded the whole planet, the high council. The high council ordered the decommissioning of the Kryptonian exploratory ships and their withdrawal from service, all of them returning to Krypton, minus one, of Captain Dax-AM, who did not agree with the new Krypton government, deciding to stay in a new world, revolted with death of his friend Val-OR, Dax-AM baptized the planet in his name as Daxam and the red dwarf sun of Valor in honor of his mentor, 800 Kryptonian immigrants living in a new world. In course of time, the Kryptonian found an isolated tribe indigenous "Ogigi" to the outside world living in caves as xenophobics and religious, disciples of your god Sard, avoiding the lead contamination in the few places on planet, with time, there was the unification between Kryptonian and the indigenous tribe, began a new race admixture, the daxamites. The Kryptonian customs were erased by the descendants to start a new daxamite idealism. 300 years after the formation daxamite complete, the scientists of Daxam excluded all lead poisoning material in Planet, further magnifying the lives of residents of the planet. Through the ages, the daxamites founded a new religious and xenophobic order known as "eradicators" avoiding contact with other planets, founding the government's white triangle with strict laws to daxamites. The heritage of daxamites have the same powers of Kryptonian and the weakness of his former indigenous ancestors by lead, however! the daxamites are not affected by the deadly Kryptonite, but the healing anti-kryptonite (piece of Argo City) decreases the lead poisoning. Three thousand years after the Kryptonian colonization, after the mixing of indigenous xenophobic, Daxam is considered as an isolated planet in its sector in space, gradually the xenophobic prejudice that ending the doctrines of Sodam Yat and Mon-El as the legendary free will daxamite the population, and some get to know the outside world, even risking their lives for the benefit of a dream for the beginning of the change of other daxamites generations. Despite forgetting to Krypton customs, daxamites retain the religious customs of their indigenous descendants, worshiping God "Sard" positioning the xenophobic laws on the planet. They were indigenous primate breeds, which were descendants of those who came from the sky, the old inhabitants of Daxam. The cleric was a mysterious alien who visited planets to abduct beings, altering their DNA to be slaves to him about five hundred thousand years ago in his "Warworld" star empire. He preached the teachings of the Divine Deity and was responsible for the genesis of the Clone Rights Movement. The cleric established a ministry in his tyranny, however, the genetic flaw introduced by his brother Sard altered the idealism of his followers, creating a rebellion against the tyrannical cleric in the subterranean prison of a planetoid founded by him. During a war with the powerful cleric, Sard sacrifices his life to save a group of surviving slaves, leaving them to a planet nearer to a red dwarf star, colliding his ship with the other ship of his brother cleric. The survivors came to live in the caves and their descendants became a tribe of natives, who were isolated far away from their natural habitat, and Sard became a God to this people, they called themselves Ogigi. Generations passed, and a group of rebellious settlers from the planet Krypton "Kryptonians" settled to the planet, encountering the Ogigi tribe, but the "lead" brought from Krypton began to kill a group of Ogigi in exchange for land offerings. Lead was eliminated by the Kryptonians to preserve the culture of the Ogigi, and the two races mingled over the years, becoming a single race called Daxamite, which inherited the powers of the Kryptonians over the yellow sun and the fatal mortality of lead by the Ogigi. Powers Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. :Longevity :Light Gravity Augmentation: Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamite muscles automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they can also acquires super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flying. *Superhuman Strength A daxamite can lift over 100,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with Superman's. *Superhuman Speed: Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds and even at light speeds. *Superhuman Breath: Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their mouth. *Superhuman Stamina Under a yellow sun, daxamites have virtually unlimited stamina in all activities. *Flight: Daxamites can defy gravity and fly at speeds almost uncomprehendable to an ordinary human being. :Solar Radiation Absorption: Born under the influence of Daxam's red sun, the ultra solar rays of Earth's yellow sun can super-energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers, such as super-senses and mental powers, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. *'Invulnerability': Also, yellow-sun rays, which only tan Earth people's skin, harden Daxamite skin like steel. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm them, making them virtually invulnerable to all physical harm. *'Superhuman Senses' **''Acute Hearing: A daxamite can hear sounds across a planet with ease. **Telescopic Vision: A daxamite can see things that are very far away. **Microscopic Vision: Daxamites can see really small objects. **X-ray Vision: Daxamites can see through any substance except lead. **Heat Vision: Daxamites can emit heat beams from their eyes. Weaknesses 'Lead''': Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are driven from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Daxamites, any exposure to lead causes pain and weakness permanently, even after they is taken to safety. Before a cure was found, Mon-El had to stay in the Phantom Zone, without a corporal body, in order to stay alive. He was only ever able to exit the Zone permanently after Brainiac 5 invented an "anti-lead serum".